


Waited for You

by sweetbabydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a world where aging stops at twenty-five and begins again when you meet your soulmate. Or in cases where a person is younger than twenty-five upon meeting their mate, their aging never pauses. Mates grow old according to the time on their clocks (basically their lifespan measured in time), which are placed on their left arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited for You

Castiel Novak is no stranger to the concepts of attraction. Two thousand years on earth and he’s met plenty of people who’ve caught his eye. However, none of them had been quite so literally breathtaking as Sam Winchester. Cas feels his heart stop and restart in his chest immediately after glancing at the boy and just by the look on his face, Cas knows the kid felt it too. Hazel eyes are wide and weary, looking at Cas as if he’s got three heads; Castiel doesn’t blame him. He doesn’t look like he’s made it to twenty-five yet, and here Castiel is, with that awful, glowing green ticking away on his left arm as proof that he’s this kid’s soulmate.

"I-I’m not even twenty-five yet," Sam blurts, eyes still wide as he looks down at the glowing clock on his arm. "I can’t- this isn’t.."

Cas knows what the younger male is trying to say, he knows. But he can’t say a word because he’s still awestruck by the fact that he’s been twenty-five for slightly less than two thousand years and here’s this kid, who’s only been on the earth for maybe twenty, and he’s supposed to be Cas’ soulmate? Cas has lived through more eras than he cares to admit and he’s just now meeting the one he’s meant to be with.

But in that moment Cas doesn’t really care, the urge to kiss his mate takes precedence over everything. So he does just that, pulling the kid in and laying one on him. It starts out slow and tentative, until Sam gets with the program, dropping the rest of his books in favor of wrapping his this arms around Cas’ neck.

When Cas pulls back, he’s got his arms full of a dazed and pliant Sam. Resting his forehead against the other male’s, blue eyes stare into hazel pools. “My name is Castiel and I have been waiting a long time for you.”

Sam smiles at the man’s oddness and proper speech, dimples showing. “I’m Sam, and I think we have a lot to talk about.”

Cas nods, watching the boy intently. “I will tell you everything you want to know as long as I can kiss you again.”

Sam pretends to think over it, watching as Castiel bites his own lips in waiting. “I think I’d like that very much, Castiel.”

What’s the harm in a few kisses now? They can talk later. After all, they do have the rest of their lives.


End file.
